


Untitled 3

by torino10154



Series: 2011 Anniversary Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Character Death, Drabble, Leather Kink, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Untitled 3

Severus was a simple man with simple tastes but something he could never get enough of was leather. The scent of it, the feel beneath his fingers. From the tough dragonhide gloves he used when working with volatile ingredients to the butter-soft, kid leather gloves he'd seen Albus wear once or twice.

However nothing had prepared him for the sight of Regulus Black in black leather trousers, chest bare, his gloved hand expertly wielding a crop in the aptly named _Dungeon_ BDSM club. He could see the man Regulus was playing with was hard, his cock and balls bound with a leather tie. 

He approached Regulus afterward--he'd never been so hard in his life--and committed every moment, every _detail_ of the night to memory.

Little did he know how quickly the world would change.... 

Severus pulled on Regulus's gloves and wanked himself raw just like he had done every night for the last ten years, his memory of the one night he'd had with Regulus never fading.


End file.
